Traspasando mis límites
by Hinata Inuzuka-chan
Summary: ¿En verdad el amor es suficiente cuando la superficialidad gobierna?
1. Antes del desastre

Traspasando mis límites

¿Cómo puede la anorexia destrozar a alguien, a dónde llegan los límites?

Hola a tod s éste es un pequeño fic, los personajes principales son Kiba y Hinata, una de mis parejas preferidas.

Espero lo disfruten

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Capítulo 1: Antes del desastre

Hinata Hyuuga, la chica más inteligente de todo Konoha´s High School, bonita, noble, pero sobre todo, gordita, sí esa cualidad que para todos opacaba todas las demás.

Esa noche, donde todo empezó, Hinata bajó a cenar, su papá y hermana conversaban en voz alta.

-Papá, ¿Hinata no va a cenar?-preguntó la pequeña Hanabi

-No, déjala, tiene una buena reserva dentro de ella- contestó Hiashi regalando una sonrisa cómplice a su hija.

Ambos rieron, Hinata los escuchó, su corazón sufrió un golpe, ese comentario había acabado por completo con su autoestima, ¿Tan difícil era que alguien la amara por encima de su peso?

Esa noche Hinata durmió sintiendo el rugir de sus intestinos, eso ya no le importaba, ahora sólo tenía dos propósitos, ser delgada y ganarse a Naruto Uzumaki, el apuesto y popular jugador de futbol de la preparatoria.

Al día siguiente en Konoha´s High School

-Niños por favor, les informaré de un pequeño proyecto sugerencia de la sensei Kurenai- indicó el enigmático profesor Kakashi Hatake.

-¿Desde cuando sigue las órdenes de la sensei Kurenai?- pregunto Sakura Haruno, la hermosa líder de porristas, con esa cabellera rosa y esos ojos jade, tenía aspecto celestial.

Kakashi se sonrojó notablemente

-Ya es suficiente, el proyecto consiste en criar un huevo, ya saben, enseña responsabilidad y lo pensarán mejor antes de abrir las piernas, será en parejas y yo los formaré, asi que cállense- ordenó firmemente el profesor molestó por haber sido expuesto su gusto por la sensei de cabello castaño.

-comencemos: Ino y Shikamaru, serán la pareja sexy- se burló Kakashi, ambos chicos se sonrojaron, Ino Yamanaka gustaba y mucho del Nara, aunque para Shikamaru todo era problemático, esa chica rompía todo el paradigma de la palabra encantadora.

-Siguientes, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha- indicó Kakashi, "la pareja más frívola y pervertida del universo" pensó

-¡Genial! – pensó Sakura al emparejarse con el mejor goleador de futbol, por no mencionar su hermoso rostro y fuertes pectorales.

-Mejor hagamos uno de verdad- dijo eróticamente Sasuke

La pelirrosa se sonrojó y lanzó un beso , el resto de la clase miró atónita.

-¡Rayos! Por que nunca soy la pareja de Saku- suspiró Naruto al ver como su amada chica se encandilaba con su mejor amigo.

-Sensei, voy al baño- dijo casi sin aliento Sakura al sentir la erótica mirada de Sasuke, Kakashi sólo asintió.

-¡Y yo también! – gritó Sasuke saliendo detrás de ella como una bala.

-hum, Sensei ¿no cree que Sakura podría embarazarse si les permite hacer eso?- dijo tímidamente Hinata.

-Claro Hina pero de cualquier modo lo harán y mejor que sea afuera de mi clase- rio para si Kakashi.

-sigamos: Shino y Jakin, Kiba y Karura, Choji y Hiromi.

Y por último, Naruto y Hinata.

La bella Hinata sonrió de oreja a oreja por estar con su amado, ante esto el guapo Kiba Inuzuka mostró una notable desilusión.

-¡Sensei! Dígame que tiene que hacer un genial goleador de futbol como yo, con alguien como ella, digo, puedo estar con cualquiera menos con ella- replicó cruelmente Naruto.

-No entiendo por qué te comportas así, Naruto-reclamó Kakashi

-Es simple sensei, ni loco me metería con eso que dice ser una chica- Naruto hizo cara de asco.

-¡Oye, estúpido! ¡Quién demonios te crees para tratar asi a Hinata!-gritó Kiba levantándose y tomando a Naruto del cuello, el rubio chico trató de apartarlo, sin embargo Kiba era más fuerte y empezaba a asfixiarlo, Shikamaru intervino sentando a Kiba por la fuerza.

-¡No piensa decirle nada a éste loco!- rugió Naruto mirando a Kakashi

-Kiba, si vuelves a hacer algo asi voy a suspenderte- reprimió el sensei no muy convencido, en el fondo odiaba a Naruto, lo tenía merecido.

-En cuanto a ti Naruto, si vuelves a tratar mal a Hinata voy a reprobarte, automáticamente quedarás fuera del equipo de futbol- contestó tranquilamente a Naruto.

-¡Maldición!, supongo que lo haré- replicó Naruto dando un sonoro golpe a la mesa.

-Kiba, gracias, en verdad te quiero muchísimo- dijo Hinata a su mejor amigo, acarició el castaño cabello del chico, él se sonrojó, sus mejillas tomaron un tono rosado que solo podía significar conforte y tranquilidad.

-Muy bien, ahora si, Ino, por favor ve por tus compañeros, ya se tardaron demasiado-ordenó Kakashi.

-Ya sabe sensei, ahora utilizan condones que retrasan la eyaculación- bromeó Shikamaru.

-¡Ya basta!, Ino, ve por ellos-Kakashi no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

Ino temerosa obedeció.

Ino caminó hacia los baños, ahí encontró a Sakura bastante despeinada, con la falda levantada y un Sasuke desfajado, con el pantalón abierto y tocándola por todas partes.

-¡Ya!, estamos en una escuela, no en un burdel- gritó Ino cubriendo sus ojos azules.

-Ahora sigo contigo muñeca- dijo Sasuke acercándose seductoramente a la rubia.

-¡Jamás mientras estés vivo!- chillo Ino dándole una bofetada.

-Vamos princesita, no te hagas del rogar, al menos considera que te hago el favor aunque te juntes con la gorda- contestó el azabache, él y Sakura rieron.

-El profesor los llama, y tú Sasuke, jódete- concluyó Ino retirándose al salón.

Ante esto Sasuke, Sakura e Ino volvieron al salón.

*Más tarde en el aula de ciencias*

-Naru, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos juntos a nuestro hijo?, puedes venir a mi casa-propuso Hinata mostrando una radiante sonrisa.

-¡No Hinata!, el huevo ese lo vas a hacer tu, y no le llames hijo, jamás tendría el valor de coger con una obesa como tú- respondió Naruto dando la vuelta, ignorando a la Hyuuga, la chica sollozó en silencio, ese tipo de comentarios destrozaban por completo sus sentimientos, viniendo de su más grande amor, resultaban ataques de muerte.

Alguien llegó por atrás y la abrazó

-No llores Hina, yo te quiero mucho, ese estúpido no tiene idea de lo hermosa que eres- la consoló Kiba.

-No entiendo por qué me desprecia tanto, se acabó Kiba, ¡mañana voy a dejar de ser gorda!-dijo muy convencida la frágil Hinata aferrándose al pecho de su amigo.


	2. Colapsándome

Capítulo 2

Colapsándome

-No entiendo por qué me desprecia tanto, se acabó Kiba, ¡mañana voy a dejar de ser gorda!-dijo muy convencida la frágil Hinata aferrándose al pecho de su amigo.

Esa noche y muchas más Hinata no comió, los spaguettis cubiertos con carne asada, su comida favorita, trató de comérselo, lo deseaba, al primer bocado recordó todas esas palabras que por años habían nublado su felicidad, gorda… ¡No! Ya basta de esa palabra, a partir de ahora una nueva Hinata nacería.

Durante varios días Hinata soportó comiendo lechuga y hielo, se veía más delgada, en la escuela todos notaban su nuevo cuerpo, incluso varios candidatos, no bien vistos por Kiba la invitaron a salir, los mismos que antes le llamaban cerda o vaca, o cualquier cosa.

Después de seis días su cabeza dolía, se sentía mareada y totalmente desganada, no aguantaba el hambre y las ganas de comer, Hanabi preparó pastel de carne y sopa de verduras.

-Hermanita, te preparé esa sopa para ayudarte con tu dieta- dijo Hanabi sonriendo ampliamente.

-Estás progresando mucho hijita- animó Hiashi dando un beso en el cabello de Hinata.

La inocente chica, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió una aceptación verdadera, por fin, dejo de ser la chica inteligente pero gordita, la chica noble pero gordita, por primera vez sintió que no había un pero en su persona.

Hinata comió el primer bocado, el sabor del pastel de carne estalló en su boca, fue un placer indescriptible acompañado de una culpa casi demoniaca, inmediatamente las palabras denigrantes azotaron en su cabeza.

-¡No, no!- gritó la chica escupiendo el bocado.

Corrió al baño, Hinata muy preocupada fue tras ella, en el baño Hinata se provocaba el vómito sin control, ese bocado no podía hacerla engordar.

-¡Hermana, por favor, estás bien!- dijo muy angustiada Hanabi

Tras vomitar unos minutos más Hinata salió del baño.

-Hinata, ¿estás enferma?- preguntó la pequeña Hyuuga mirando seriamente a su hermana –ahora mismo voy por papá, vamos al médico-

-No, no lo hagas, sólo que comí muy deprisa, estoy bien- contestó Hinata subiendo a su habitación, ignorando por completo el resto de la comida.

Hinata cayó en un estado de llanto interminable, aunque solo habían sido un par de bocados, el miedo de volver a engordar se apoderó de ella, no pudo controlarse, hizo algunos cortes en su brazo, para animarse, hacerse comprender , si no era delgada, no existía.

Como ese día pasaron muchos, en los que Hinata evitaba todo tipo de calorías, si sucumbía ante el hambre horas de vómito y cortes es lugares no visibles tenían lugar.

Poco a poco aprendió a mentir a Hiashi, Hanabi, hasta su mejor amigo Kiba, notablemente más delgada pesaba 50 kilos, medía 1.62 metros, falta de 12 kilos y a sus ojos aún se veía gorda.

Dos meses después del inicio de todo esto, un nuevo día llegó, con eso la hora del desayuno.

La familia Hyuuga se encontraba sentada en el acogedor comedor.

-Hinata, come ahora mismo-ordenó Hiashi a su hija mayor.

-Hermana, ¡me esforcé mucho haciendo esto, te exijo que la comas!- riñó Hanabi

-No tengo hambre, además, ya tengo una buena reserva dentro de mi, ¿no papá?- contestó Hinata fríamente levantándose de la mesa.

En el baño como cada comida se escuchaba el sonido de las arcadas, Hinata vomitaba sin control cada migaja que comía, Hanabi y Hiashi preferían ignorar el problema.

*Más tarde en Konoha´s High School*

Hinata caminaba por las jardineras de la preparatoria, sobando las pequeñas cicatrices en su hombro, ahí estaba, el dulce chico, Kiba con su típica sonrisa celestial, esos ojos cafés y brillantes.

-Hola Hinatita, mira, te preparé algo riquísimo, una torta de champiñón y pollo hervido, muy dietético, lo puedes comer- afirmó Kiba sonriéndole cariñosamente.

-Ya desayuné, muchas gracias- respondió la chica con expresión sepulcral.

-No me desprecies- insistió Kiba con carita suplicante, no acostumbraba obligar a Hinata a hacer nada que no quisiera pero esas densas ojeras en verdad le preocupaban.

-Está bien, gracias amigo, te quiero mucho- respondió la oji perla.

La chica hizo uno de los gestos más antiguos que ella y Kiba conocían, la chica se sentó en las piernas del dulce chico.

-Te quiero mucho- y le besó la mejilla

-Yo a ti bonita- le sonrió dulcemente a su mejor "amiga".

La chica permaneció en esa posición mientras comía, Kiba soportaba a la perfección el peso de la Hyuuga, sólo que una presión tortuosamente excitante se efectuaba en el miembro del chico, sin querer Kiba pasó por una intensa erección, la inocente Hinata no lo notó.

Dios, ya, que deje de moverse, esto está empezando a doler pensó KIba tratando de distraerse.

-Gracias, estuvo muy rico, gracias por cuidarme- la bella chica se levantó de sus piernas y se fue.

-Claro, muy rico- suspiró Kiba tratando de relajarse.

Shikamaru Nara apareció unos minutos después Kiba aún trataba de volver a la normalidad.

-Ehh, Kiba, viendo esas revistas desde temprano- se burló Shikamaru

-Cállate, es sólo que Hinata, estuvo aquí- contestó el Inuzuka tratando de contener la risa.

Shikamaru tomó un aire de seriedad absoluta.

-Deberías dejar esto por la paz, sólo te falta lanzarle un misil, ella no te ve más que como un amigo- aconsejó Shikamaru.

-Lo sé Kiba, pero que puedo decirte, la amo- suspiró Kiba perdiéndose en los perfumes de las flores.

*Mientras tanto en los baños*

Hinata entró al baño más alejado de la puerta.

Tengo que sacar esta cosa, pero me duele mi cabeza pensó mientras perdía el sentido.

…En la cafetería, tres horas después.

Kiba estaba extrañado, Hinata no había entrado a las últimas tres clases, decidió preguntarle a su compañero de taller de lecturas, Shino Aburame, el chico más excéntrico de toda la escuela.

-Shino, ¿No has visto a Hinata?- preguntó Kiba muy angustiado

-Está en el servicio médico, se desmayó y creo que aún no despierta- respondió el chico raro mordiendo su manzana.

-¿Qué está donde?- preguntó alarmado Kiba mientras salía despavorido.


	3. ¿Por que él?

Capítulo 3

¿Por qué él?

Hola de nuevo a los que han leído esta pequeña historia producto de una jovencilla loca de 16 años, muchísimas gracias, en éste capítulo incluiré un song-fic del grupo mexicano Reik, la canción se llama "Yo quisiera" aclaro que ni la canción ni los personajes me pertenecen.

Kiba se preocupó de manera sobrenatural, corrió lo más rápido que pudo al servicio médico, cuando llegó ahí estaba su Hinata, con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, junto a ella estaba Naruto, aquél rubio jugador de futbol que tanto la había despreciado, decidió quedarse detrás de la puerta para observar mejor la escena.

-Hina, en este tiempo te has puesto muy hermosa, ya no eres una gorda-rio un poco aquél patán-, -entonces, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?.

Hinata se removió entre las rígidas sábanas de la enfermería, no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, él, el chico de sus sueños, por fin interesado en ella.

-Pero, Naruto, apenas hemos hablado, además tu siempre me has tratado muy mal- suspiró Hinata tratando de esconder su sonrisa.

-Lo sé, pero ahora eres hermosa, ¿Discúlpame si?- respondió Naruto tomando la mano de la chica

-¡Claro, mi amor!- Hinata besó apasionadamente a su nuevo novio.

Kiba observó la escena perplejo, Hinata, su Hinata, con la persona que peor la trataba en el mundo, ¿De que había servido amarla tanto?.

*Song-Fic*

Soy tu mejor amigo  
>tu pañuelo de lágrimas,<br>de amores perdidos.  
>Te recargas en mi hombro<br>tu llanto no cesa,  
>yo solo te acaricio.<br>y me dices ¿porque la vida  
>es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?<br>Yo solo te abrazo  
>y te consuelo.<p>

*Pensamientos de Kiba*

¿De qué había servido tanto amor, si, yo soy su mejor amigo, él que está dispuesto a limpiar sus lágrimas una y otra y otra vez siempre que ella lo necesitaba, el encargado de hacerla sentir mejor cuando cualquier otro idiota la ofende, si ella supiera la rabia que me invade cada vez que la vi llorar, la vida si, es cruel con sus sentimientos, pero… ¿ Qué hay de los míos? Tomé a esa mujer como el ideal que yo buscaba, sin embargo, no puedo hacer nada más que abrazarla y consolarla, para ella yo no soy ese ideal, mi amor no es suficiente, ella se esfuerza al máximo por ganarse el amor de Naruto, cada día, cada hora, los mensajes, las llamadas, las láminas con mensajes estúpidamente cursis en los barandales de la preparatoria, sin duda lo amaba y eso me llena de rabia, el, que nada había hecho para ganarse su corazón, lo tenía, desde hace seis meses la paseaba como un trofeo, un pálido y escuálido trofeo, en eso se había transformado mi Hinata, la que amé, o la que amo, tal vez, él, que no hizo más que alejarla de él, la tiene, ¿y yo?, que día a día hice todo bien para estar con ella, simplemente me dice que soy su mejor amigo, vaya que la vida no es justa.

Me pides mil consejos para protegerte  
>de tu próximo encuentro,<br>sabes que te cuido. 

Jamás voy a olvidar ese día, cuando por fin me di cuenta, por más que intente, tú estás en mi vida enterrada, por más que lo intento, no puedo evitar cuidarte.

Flashback

Hinata y Naruto estaban cumplían cuatro meses de relación , la chica usaba esa mañana en la preparatoria un vestido de color azul claro, llevaba un pequeño regalo, un globo y una radiante sonrisa digna de una mujer enamorada.

Kiba Inuzuka se acercó cautelosamente.

-Hinata, ¿te sientes bien, luces más pálida que de costumbre?- preguntó preocupado el chico.

-No digas eso, mi papá y Hanabi han estado detrás de mi obligándome a comer muchísimo, no me atormentes tú también, por favor- contestó la chica rodando los ojos.

-Tranquila, sólo estoy preocupado por ti, supe que hoy cumples un mes más con Naruto, lo recuerdo bien, aunque tú me evitas lo más que puedes- reprochó Kiba , muy triste.

-Sabes bien que Naruto se molesta si estás conmigo Kiba, entiende, tu eres mi amigo, el es mi novio- ésta sencilla frase destrozó el corazón del Inuzuka.

-Aún así, Kiba, puedes decirme, ¿Qué puedo hacer, verás llevó esperando a Naruto tres horas, me mandó un mensaje diciendo que estudiaba con Sakura, crees que debería enfrentarlo?- preguntó la chica muy angustiada

-Hinata, es más que obvio que te está engañando, no le importas en lo más mínimo o ya estaría aquí, ¿vamos desde cuando te hiciste tan tonta?- explotó por fin Kiba, odiaba verla tan angustiada por cualquier cosa.

Hinata no habló, se levantó del asiento, últimamente Kiba no era exactamente el mejor amigo, ella entendía que su antipatía se debía a Naruto, pero aún así, ella lo necesitaba y él no hacía más que atacar al amor de su vida.

Aún así, Kiba siempre había estado para ella, su enojo claro que era fundamentado, en los últimos veces ella no había estado para él, estaba demasiado ocupada siendo el tapete de Naruto.

FIN FLASH BACK

Lo que no sabes es que  
>yo quisiera ser ese por quien<br>te desvelas y te desesperas,  
>yo quisiera ser tu llanto,<br>ese que viene de tus sentimientos,  
>yo quisiera ser ese por quien<br>tú despertaras ilusionada,  
>yo quisiera que vivieras<br>de mí siempre enamorada.

Y si, yo quiero gritarte y decirte que te extraño en sobre manera, extraño los viernes de películas en mi casa, extraño las conversaciones hasta las tres de la mañana, extraño a la hermosa Hinata sin ojeras que no temía comerse un helado, extraño a la Hinata un poco gordita si, pero que no contaba las calorías de cada cosa que comía, la Hinata que no medía su felicidad por que ese imbécil de Naruto diga, Oh! Vaya, estás más delgada, supongo que ese es mi error, enamorarme de ti, de alguien que no existe ya.

Aun así, tú no estás conmigo, me encantaría ser ese por quien estás y lloras, que estuvieras enamorada y feliz, por mí, sin embargo, me ha quedado claro que no te importa, Naruto desplazó el poco espacio que había para mí en tu corazón, por eso hoy, digo basta, no voy a pensar más en ti, jamás me preocuparé de nuevo por si comes, por tu semblante horrendo y cadavérico que se acentúa día con día, me duele, pero tú lo elegiste, elegiste parecer un vampiro, con la cara pálida y cuerpo frio por tenerlo a él, a él en lugar de a mí, yo que te amaba de verdad… 


	4. Ya es suficiente

Capítulo 4

Ya es suficiente

Hola a todos, espero que ésta pequeña historia sea de su agrado, cualquier comentario será bien recibido, sin más que agregar, gracias por leer

Después del sexto aniversario de Naruto y Hinata, Kiba decidió terminar con el tormento en el que había transformado su vida.

Si, su hermosa Hinata, con el largo cabello negro y piel de porcelana, ahí estaba, sentada al lado del rubio.

-Amor, últimamente has estado comiendo muchísimo, cuídate- comentó Naruto sacando su almuerzo.

-No amor es sólo que me he sentido mal, me duele mucho la cabeza, estoy muy mareada, incluso no me ha bajado, creo que debo comer mejor- confesó Hinata tratando de convencerlo.

-Has lo que tú quieras, pero ya sabes la regla, a mí no me gustan las llantitas ni cachetotes- dijo Naruto levantándose y marchándose.

Lágrimas abundantes rodaron de las mejillas de la chica, palpó su estómago, no se sentía plano pero las costillas comenzaban a aflorar.

Creo que tiene razón, estoy gorda, estoy engordando pensó, miró el atún que se asomaba de su bolsa, ensalada de atún con aguacate y tomate, se fue a la basura, la chica corrió al baño tratando inútilmente de sacar el desayuno, fue tanta su premura y prisa que no notó que el baño de mujeres era el de junto.

Cuando entró, el baño estaba vacío, unos minutos después Kiba entró, inmediatamente escuchó las arcadas.

-Oye, amigo, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó cortésmente

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, su respiración se dificultó, su bolsa cayó al suelo, Kiba se apresuró a recogerlo.

-¡Hinata! ¿Estás bien, por qué estás aquí?- preguntó muy sorprendido

La chica no respondió, limpió su boca y abrió la puerta.

-Hinata, dime que está pasando contigo, ¿Por qué estabas vomitando?- preguntó preocupado el Inuzuka

-Por nada, me cayó mal el desayuno, me equivoqué de baño, déjame pasar- respondió cortante Hinata dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-No te das cuenta de lo mucho que me preocupas Hinata, esas ojeras y palidez no son nada normales- recriminó Kiba

-Mira Kiba, yo se que me quieres, somos amigos, pero ahora Naruto es mi prioridad, sólo debes saber que hago todo lo posible por mantenerme hermosa, para él, ¿de acuerdo?- finalizó Hinata saliendo del baño.

Kiba la miró mientras salía, asi era últimamente, él ya no era gran cosa en la vida de ella, lo que Hinata no consideraba, es que ella ocupaba mucho espacio en la de él.

Pasaron dos semanas y el progreso que había tenido Hinata ya era inexistente, nuevamente tenía las ojeras densas, su cabello comenzaba a caerse.

La Hyuuga se encontró con su novio en la cafetería de la preparatoria, el compró una hamburguesa para él, para ella nada.

-Amor, hump,¿ crees que me pudieras regalar una mordida de tu hamburguesa?- preguntó tímidamente Hinata, había decidido que ésta vez probaría esa delicia, después lo arreglaría en el baño.

Naruto sonrió burlonamente.

-Vamos Hinata, ¿tú crees que te hará bien?, si cada día luces peor, ahora hasta tu cabello está seco y cayéndose, digo, mira a Sakura como luce, y después mírate tú, a ver que deduces- respondió Naruto perdiendo su mirada en las curvas de la chica pelirrosa.

Hinata sintió una punzada en el corazón, explotó de rabia.

-Ah, si, entonces, ¿Por qué no te vas con ella, si tan perfecta es?- Hinata estalló, -eres un cerdo, ¿No te das cuenta de todo lo que he hecho por ti?- gritó la chica ante la sorpresa de todos.

Naruto reprimió su reacción, se limitó a sonreírle , la tomó suavemente del brazo mientras la chica seguía gritando.

Kiba, que se encontraba unos metros detrás de ellos decidió seguirlos, no le gustó nada la actitud de Naruto.

Naruto condujo a Hinata atrás de un rosal, se aseguró de que nadie estuviera cerca, unos minutos después llegó Kiba, se escondió entre los arbustos.

-¡Eres una estúpida! ¡Pero es la última vez que me dejas en ridículo en frente de todos, escuchaste!- gritó Naruto lleno de furia.

-Naruto, yo- respondió ella muy apenada.

-¡Ya es suficiente, no me dirijas mas la palabra, lárgate de aquí!- siguió Naruto empujándola fuerte.

Kiba decidió intervenir.

-¿Qué carajo te pasa imbécil?, ¡No la vuelvas a tocar, o te mato, te lo advierto!- amenazó Kiba abrazando a Hinata que lloraba amargamente.

-Ella es mi novia y le hago lo que yo quiera, si ella lo permite- Naruto soltó una risa burlona- Vaya, que ternura, estás enamorado de mi novia, pero sabes que, ella está conmigo por que soy mejor, no un perdedor como tú-

-¡Ya basta!-gritó Hinata deshaciéndose del abrazo de Kiba.

-Eso mismo digo yo, ya basta de que este se tome tantas atribuciones, así que lo pongo fácil Hinata, decide, él o yo-sentenció Naruto poniéndose frente a Kiba.

Hinata permaneció en silencio, Naruto le ofreció una mano, ella la tomó y la puso en su cintura.

-Está bien, has con ella lo que quieras, muy bien Hinata, hasta luego- finalizó Kiba mirando con odio a Naruto, a Hinata con decepción, con esa que se tiene cuando se ama, pero un amor inútil e infructuoso.

… Kiba trató de contener sus lágrimas al menos hasta llegar a su casa, ya habían pisado su dignidad lo suficiente, al menos por un día.

Kiba entró a la residencia Inuzuka, esa pequeña casita de un piso, su hermana Hana bordaba tranquilamente, su mamá cocinaba galletas de chocolate.

Muy oportunas pensó.

No saludó a ninguna de las dos, corrió a su habitación, lloró, como jamás había llorado, esta vez no sólo se sentía triste, estaba devastado, traicionado, sobre todo humillado.

Pero ese era el fin, la última vez que Hinata Hyuuga lo despreciaba, ya basta.


	5. ¿Estás ciego?

Capítulo 5

¿Estás ciego?

Hola de nuevo, aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste y se animen a dejar un comentario, gracias por leer lectores guapos! :3

Sin más que agregar, aquí está:

Un nuevo día llegó para Kiba Inuzuka, en cansancio por dos horas de llanto seguidas y los consiguientes colapsos de 15 minutos cada hora lo habían dejado exhausto, lamentablemente era viernes y no había mas remedio que ir a la preparatoria.

*En Konoha´s High School*

Hinata había tomado el episodio del día anterior con bastante tranquilidad, estaba segura de que Kiba seguiría siempre con ella, como siempre.

-¡Hola Hina!- saludó Ino Yamanaka

-¿Qué hay Ino?- preguntó la chica Hyuuga sin ningún ánimo.

-Nada, te sientes bien, últimamente siempre estás pálida y con nauseas ¿Estás segura que Naruto y tu, no?-preguntó muy preocupada Ino.

-No, es que, estoy en dieta, peso 48 kilos, necesito bajas más- afirmó Hinata.

-Estás loca, estás más que delgada, te vas a morir de inanición- regañó asustada la rubia.

-¿Es lo único que venías a decirme?-preguntó secamente Hinata, ese tema la hacía enfurecer, ¿Tan malo es querer ser delgada?.

-No, bueno, venía a decirte el nuevo chisme de la semana- comentó Ino un poco confundida por la agresiva reacción de Hinata.

Hinata rio un poco y asintió.

-Pero es trampa, seguro ya lo sabes-

-No, no lo sé-afirmó Hinata.

-Bueno, pues, ¿Recuerdas a la chica del otro grupo, la que siempre busca a Kiba?-

-Ten-Ten, se llama Ten-Ten-

-Si, creo que si, tiene dos colitas en su cabeza y bueno, no la calificaría con 10 pero es atractiva- dijo Ino.

Hinata recordó las características de la chica, tez blanca y tersa, cabello castaño, ojos cafés, pestañas rizadas y hermosas, esos labios pequeños y rosados, ¿atractiva? ¡Por Dios, era guapísima! Aunque seguía sin entender que tenía de particular esa chica que siempre seguía a Kiba, Kiba esto o lo otro, Kiba era el mejor pintor de toda la escuela, también cantaba, regular, pero tierno, esa chica estaba en cada presentación, cada exposición y cada momento que Kiba tenía libre, le avergonzaba reconocer que Kiba siempre la rechazó a la magnífica Ten-Ten, la bailarina más espectacular del ballet colegial, para estar con ella, la insípida chica gordita sin ninguna gracia sobresaliente.

-¿Hinata?- Ino trató de sacarla de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Qué, que pasa con Ten-Ten?-

-Es, la nueva novia de Kiba?-

La voz de Ino resonó en la cabeza de la Hyuuga, fue una sensación muy extraña, nunca se preocupó demasiado por aquella chica, ni por ninguna, estaba segura de que Kiba siempre estaría con ella, como amigos al menos, ahora ella era desplazada por esa bailarina.

-Pensé que lo sabías, lo siento Hina- se disculpó Ino apenada al ver la expresión triste de Hinata.

-No lo sientas, está bien, sólo somos amigos, yo estoy con Naruto-

Esta frase no le convenció mucho a Hinata, aunque sí, el título era sólo de amigos, en verdad sentía la pérdida, acentuada por el hecho de que Kiba ni si quiera se lo había contado.

La conversación de las dos amigas dio una pausa cuando Kiba y Ten-Ten aparecieron, pasaron frente a ellas la pareja tomó unos minutos para demostrarse su amor.

Kiba estrujó a Ten-Ten entre sus brazos, acarició las mejillas rosadas de a chica, la besó en los labios, en esos labios que mucho se lo habían ganado, esa chica, Hinata estaba más que celosa, ella con 7 meses de relación jamás había pasado un momento tan lindo como ese.

Pasaron las horas y al fin la hora de salir llego.

Ten-Ten y Kiba caminaban tomados de la mano.

El dulce chico cargaba la mochila de Ten-Ten, atrás de ellos caminaban Naruto y Hinata.

-Vaya, hasta que se le hizo- comentó Naruto, Hinata no respondió, -Oye, si estás molesta o esperas que me disculpe por lo de Sakura, estás loca, supéralo-dijo Naruto rodando los ojos y retirándose.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Hinata se sentía completamente sola, mirando a Kiba caminar junto a esa chica, el Inuzuka volteó levemente para ver a Hinata, varias lágrimas mojaron los cachetes de la chica, sin embargo esta vez, el no corrió a consolarla, simplemente volteó, siguió bromeando con su nueva novia.

La indiferencia de Kiba le rompió el corazón.

-Vaya que soy una estúpida- bufó Hinata secando sus lágrimas.

Ese día fue el inicio de muchos iguales, Hinata ignorada por Kiba y pisoteada emocionalmente por Naruto, la nueva pareja se veía muy feliz Kiba por primera vez se dejaba conquistar, Hinata, sobrevivía.

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban en un austero café en la plaza cercana.

-Naruto, ¿crees que pueda tomar un café?, es que ya he bajado bastante, ahora estoy delgada, ¿no te parece?- comentó la bella Hinata.

-Hinata ya te dije que puedes hacer lo que quieras, sólo que ya sabes, a mí me gustan las delgadas- afirmó Naruto con un gesto de indiferencia, -por cierto, ya llevamos más de 7 meses juntos, ¿No crees que ya es necesario que estemos juntos?- propuso descaradamente tomando la mano de Hinata.

-Supongo que, si- afirmó la chica tartamudeando.

-¡Perfecto, hermosa!- festejó muy feliz Naruto besándola.

Esa noche Hinata acudió a la residencia de Naruto, los padres de él estarían fuera de la cuidad, se aseguró de llevar un lindo baby-doll.

Naruto llevaba una camisa blanca, pantalones de mezclilla sencillos, sin zapatos cuando la chica tocó la puerta, él abrió, -Hola, pasa rápido bonita- invitó jalándola suavemente del brazo.

Ambos subieron al cuarto de Naruto, Hinata estaba bastante nerviosa, era la primera vez que estaba con alguien, a solas.

Cuando los besos comenzaron a intensificarse la chica comenzó a asustarse.

-Naru, mejor, no, sabes, es mi primera vez- confesó la chica separándolo de ella.

-Lo sé hermosa, pero no va a pasar nada, te lo prometo- aseguró Naruto quitándole la blusa.

Hinata decidió entregarse al momento, si no lo hacía sabía que se vería envuelta en otra discusión con Naruto, además, lo amaba, ¿o no?, la verdad es que ni ella sabía que sentía por él, últimamente sentía gran alivio cuando la dejaba sola, sin embargo, estar con él la hacía sentir preciosa, como una joya.

-Aunque si has adelgazado mucho, te falta guapa, aun así, verás que esto será espectacular- aseguró Naruto bajando su pantalón.

Pasó media hora, Naruto terminó entre jadeos y gemidos, de él, Hinata no había sentido absolutamente nada, sólo incomodidad.

Después de la eyaculación, inmediatamente Naruto se levantó, puso sus bóxers y camisa.

-Fue increíble Hinata, pero ya tengo que irme, cuando salgas cierra la puerta por favor- le dijo besando su frente, tomando sus pantalones y saliendo de la habitación.

La chica comenzó a llorar, sintió una carga espantosa sobre sus hombros, sus lágrimas mojaron su pecho desnudo, la usó, ¡Le había entregado su virginidad y él simplemente se levantó y se fue!, era demasiado, eso había sido un insulto a su dignidad, decidió llamarlo.

Naruto contestó después de unos segundos.

-Hola, ¿Hinata, que pasa, ya saliste?- preguntó indiferente.

-¿Me puedes decir dónde estás? , por si se te olvida, te acabas de acostar conmigo, ¿Cómo puedes irte así como así?- reclamó Hinata llorando a mares, su voz no se pudo escuchar más entrecortada.

-¿Qué querías Hinata?, ¿Qué estuviéramos juntos por horas abrazados en la cama, por Dios Hinata Hyuuga, estoy camino a una fiesta, si quieres puedes venir- respondió secamente colgando el teléfono.

La chica abrazó sus rodillas, su corazón se había partido a la mitad, no pudo pensar en nada más que llamar a Kiba, lo necesitaba en verdad, ahora mismo.

Fue valiente y llamó.

El teléfono sonó, nadie contestó, la chica volvió a intentarlo, una y otra vez, hasta que por fin una voz sonó del otro lado del auricular, pero no era exactamente la que él esperaba.

-Bueno, diga- saludó Ten-Ten, - Espera, aquí viene mi novio- la chica resaltó esa última palabra al máximo, ella jamás miraba el identificador de llamadas, prefería aguardar la sorpresa.

Se escuchó una pequeña intercepción, la voz de Kiba sonó -Hola, ¿Qué pasa Hinata?- preguntó Kiba muy extrañado, -Escucha estoy con Ten- Ten, hoy cumplimos un mes, mira, no tengo tiempo, adiós-

-Por favor no lo hagas- lloró desesperada la Hyuuga, la chica lloraba tan amargamente que Kiba no colgó.

-Tranquila Hina, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado ante la mirada de celos de Ten- Ten, los chicos se encontraban viendo películas y cenando pizzas en la casa de Ten-Ten.

-Por favor, ven a verme, por favor te lo suplico, por favor- rogó la chica llorando de nuevo.

-No puedo Hinata, estoy con Ten-Ten, perdón, si quieres le llamo a Hanabi- aseguró Kiba tratando de calmarla.

Hinata sólo colgó el teléfono, al no escuchar respuesta Kiba colgó también.

Pasó media hora , la película corría en el DVD, Ten- Ten se encontraba recargada sobre el pecho de Kiba, aunque el sentía la presencia de su novia, no dejaba de pensar en Hinata, le preocupaba en sobre manera,

-Vete con ella Kiba, está bien, se que estás muerto de angustia- concedió la bella chica.

-Pero, amor, ¿segura?- preguntó muy confundido.

-Si, está bien, comprendo, creo que por esta vez está bien- afirmó Ten-Ten levantándose del sofá y dándole su chamarra a Kiba.

-Te llamo, y feliz aniversario- se despidió Kiba besando delicadamente a la chica.

Ten-Ten sólo suspiró y cerró la puerta.

supongo que sólo por ésta vez se dijo para si misma tratando de no entristecerse.

Mientras tanto Kiba trataba por todos los medios de localizar a Hinata, ella no contestaba el celular, llamó a su casa y la pequeña Hanabi le dio un respiro.

-Fue a la casa de Naruto- informó la hermanita pequeña de Hinata.

-Gracias Hana- agradeció Kiba y colgó, decidió correr a la casa de Naruto, la pequeña también se la había proporcionado en un mensaje de texto, al menos Hinata tuvo la delicadeza de decirle a su hermana pensó enfureciendo por la imagen de Hinata en la cama de ese imbécil.

Sabía bien que podía encontrarse con Naruto, pero estaba tan preocupado que hubiese enfrentado al mismísimo satanás…


	6. La realidad golpea

Capitulo 6

La realidad golpea

Kiba había perdido la cabeza, ahí estaba en el edificio de su peor enemigo, rogando por que la chica no hubiese hecho ninguna estupidez, esperó a que alguien entrara o saliera ya que la puerta estaba cerrada, Hinata seguía sin contestar.

Kiba subió hasta el departamento 24, el de Naruto.

Cautelosamente se acercó a la puerta, tocó suavemente, notó que la puerta estaba abierta, se asustó, rápidamente un millón de ideas tenebrosas azotaron su mente, suspiró y se animó a entrar.

Hinata yacía a un lado de la puerta, sólo con ropa interior, no lograba encontrar el resto de su ropa, cuando Kiba entró no se movió.

-¡Hinata! ¡Estás bien!- gritó asustado el chico.

-Claro- respondió ella derramando un par de lágrimas.

-Esto, ¿te importaría vestirte?-susurró Kiba tratando de apartar la mirada del cuerpo desnudo de su amiga, sin mucho éxito.

-¿Para qué, es para lo único que sirvo?- declaró Hinata con tono de amargura, derramando más lágrimas.

-¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil?- preguntó indignado Kiba, ahí parado, sin ayudarla a levantarse.

-Nos acostamos, me dijo gracias y se largó- respondió la chica llorando, ida, ausente.

Kiba se quedó perplejo, no podía creerlo, esta vez Naruto si se había pasado de la raya, pensó en un millón de improperios posibles contra ese ser tan asqueroso y despreciable, se arrodilló para estar a la altura de Hinata la cual estaba sentada en el piso.

-Escucha, necesito que me prometas una cosa, júrame que no vas a dejar que nadie te vuelva a pisotear, por favor júramelo- pidió Kiba tomándola de los brazos y levantándola, -Te voy a acompañar a tu casa, y te juro que ese estúpido se va a arrepentir , ¡por Dios, eres lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en su asquerosa vida, te lo juro hermosa- aseguró Kiba dándole un fuerte y cálido abrazo, Hinata experimentó la sensación más reconfortante de su vida se sentía morir, pero ese chico con apariencia perruna la hacía sentirse mucho mejor.

-Kiba, ¿te importaría si, duermo en tu casa ésta noche?- preguntó la Hyuuga muy sonrojada.

-No Hinata, no quiero ponerme en situaciones incómodas, yo tengo novia- éstas últimas palabras habían retumbado en su cabeza, es cierto, él tenía novia y la había abandonado por correr a buscarla.

-¿Por qué lo haces? , ¿Por qué veniste a buscarme cuando estabas tan feliz con tu novia?- preguntó Hinata colgándose de su cuello, abriendo esos grandes y hermosos ojos aperlados, enrojecidos e hinchados por el llanto.

-La realidad golpea, Hinata- fue lo único que le respondió, la levantó del suelo, la cargó en brazos, la subió hasta la habitación de Naruto, calmadamente se quitó la chaqueta se la colocó por encima de su sujetador, no encontró sus pantalones, decidió tomar un short de Naruto de entre los cajones, cuando la Hyuuga estuvo vestida Kiba la cargó hasta la calle, tomó un Taxi, el auto condujo hasta la residencia Hyuuga, nadie hablo en el camino, Kiba sólo pensaba como reconfortar a esa chica, le molestaba que si, a pesar de estar con la increíble Ten-Ten seguía pensando y preocupándose tanto por Hinata, sin embargo, ya estaba suficientemente harto para seguir en lo mismo, ahora estaba con Ten-Ten y así seguiría.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia Hyuuga Hinata abrió la puerta, Kiba volvió a cargarla tomándola por la cintura, sintiendo sus salidos huesos, la pie áspera y reseca.

-Hinata no crees que tienes problemas con tu manera de comer, ¿no miras lo increíblemente delgada que estás?- comentó Kiba angustiado.

-Ahora no, por favor- , respondió hundiéndose de nuevo en su pecho, -Lo siento, siento haberte arruinado tu noche especial- se disculpó la hermosa Hyuuga.

Kiba no respondió, inconscientemente el quería estar ahí, con ella, reparar los pedazos que Naruto había destrozado.

Kiba llevó a Hinata hasta su habitación, la metió a la cama delicadamente, las cobijas reconfortaron a la Hyuuga.

-Kiba, se que no merezco nada de ti, pero,¿ te importaría cantarme una canción?- preguntó tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

Kiba le regaló una sonrisa, -Recuerdas ¿ the time to sleep?, esa linda canción de The Marble Sounds- Hinata sonrió se acurrucó sobre el regazo de Kiba que yacía sentado en la cama.

You're falling in a lower gear  
>A little rest is what you need<br>You're rolled up on the seat  
>Your arms around your knees<p>

We met by chance, talked on the phone  
>We kept in touch<br>I took you home  
>Sure, it proves we get along<br>And it will only get better from now on

Kiba canto, la dulce Hinata cayó rendida ante un día tan difícil, Kiba recordó esa linda canción del día en que se conocieron.

FLASHBACK

Kiba y Hinata se encontraban en la rama de un árbol, era apenas el primer año de secundaria, el chico acababa de pelear con su entonces novia, Kira.

-¿Puedes creer que me haya dejado, así como así?- se lamentaba el chico muy triste

-Vamos Kiba, como dice esa linda canción de The Marble Sounds, yo siempre estaré contigo, solo necesitas superar esto, imagina que estás en un camino, yo conduzco, imagina que vamos a ser felices, yo te despertaré cuando lleguemos- dijo Hinata besando su frente

-Qué imbécil- se maldijo mentalmente por no darse cuenta, esa mujer lo amaba, a menos que se esté enamorado se dedica esa canción, le avergonzó el no haberse dado cuenta, claro que eso pasó cuando eran niños, ahora habían crecido y todo era diferente.

Ahora, Kiba estaba frente a ella, mirándose, pensando ¿Qué hubiera sido si ese día en lugar de seguir lamentándose por un amor tan vanal hubiera confesado amor por Hinata? , probablemente no estarían juntos, en ese tiempo Kiba no sentía más que amistad por ella, vaya que el amor era caprichoso.

Kiba salió del cuarto, Hinata se encontraba ya dormida, miró su celular mientras salía de la casa en silencio para no despertar a Hanabi y Hiashi, tenía 10 mensajes y dos llamadas de Ten-Ten, la mayoría preguntándole donde estaba, bufó con la idea de dar explicaciones ahora, su novia era increíble, pero no ganaría el premio al mejor apoyo del mundo.

Al salir de la casa Hyuuga, Kiba empezó a idear un millón de planes de venganza contra Naruto, decidió dejarlo para después, ahora estaba demasiado triste por haber visto a Hinata así, esa chica que el consideraba un objeto sagrado, llorando , en la cama de ese imbécil, en verdad su mente le jugaba una jugarreta, estaba ahí, atrapado entre la comodidad que ofrecía Ten-Ten y la felicidad que Hinata significaba, por supuesto que elegiría la comodidad, quizá algún día lleve a la felicidad, sin embargo, no podía negar que esa chica de ojos aperlados seguiría en su alma, en su corazón, el seguiría estando dispuesto a correr y pelear sus batallas…


	7. El final, las cartas sobre la mesa

Capítulo 7

El final, las cartas sobre la mesa

Ese fin de semana Hinata y Kiba estuvieron incomunicados, el malestar de la chica se acentuó mucho en esos días, le dolía la cabeza, estaba mareada todo el tiempo, su regla desde hace varios meses se había ido, por fin, sus costillas se notaban bastante, los pómulos sobresalían de su cara.

Kiba llegó desganado a la preparatoria, pensando en mil maneras de golpear al imbécil de Naruto, que más da faltaban dos semanas para terminar el último año, perfecto, la universidad prometía ser increíble, el sería un ingeniero, dedicado a la industria, su mejor amigo, Shikamaru, iría con él, en cuanto a la hermosa Ino, si, iría con ellos también, era brillante en matemáticas, Hinata pensaba estudiar nutrición, un breve diplomado que además, le interesaba mucho.

-Oye Kiba, ¿supiste la nueva?- saludó muy alegre Ino.

-No, ¿qué pasa Ino?-

-Sakura, ¡la zorrianimadora está embarazada!-

-Eso no me sorprende, extrañamente- contestó Kiba sarcástico, - Sasuke seguro está muerto de la felicidad-

-No Kiba, ¡Esa es la sorpresa! Sasuke jura que no es suyo, que siempre usaron condón, Naruto dice que hace unas semanas ellos, ya sabes, y bueno, hasta donde sé, él bebé de Sakura es de Naruto- dijo Ino bajando la mirada - ¿Entiendes lo que significa?

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Osea que ese asqueroso engaño a Hinata!- reaccionó molesto Kiba, el chico perro salió corriendo en busca de Sakura.

Cuando por fin la encontró, trató de mantener la calma, hacer preguntas concretas.

-Oye Sakura- llamó Kiba a la pelirrosa

-¿Qué pasa Kibita?- se acercó seductora Sakura.

-Quiero que me digas la verdad, ¿Tu bebé es de Naruto?-

-Si lo es, me acosté con él y no sabes, ¡Es tan bueno!, no pensó ni un momentito en tu gorda amiga-

-Cállate estúpida zorra, ¿De dónde la ves gorda?- gritó Kiba acercándose peligrosamente, Sakura retrocedió un poco, pensó que iba a empujarla.

-Tranquilizate, estoy embarazada- contestó Sakura un poco asustada.

-Lo sé, es que perdí el control- aseguró Kiba alejándose un poco de él.

-Mira Kiba sé que mi embarazo cayó como un chisme caliente pero te agradecería que no le dijeras a Hinata, sabes esto de la maternidad me ha hecho más sensible, ya la he hecho sufrir demasiado- pidió Sakura suspirando.

-Ya la destruyeron bastante- finalizó Kiba mirándola con desprecio.

Más tarde…

-¡Hey! ¡Hinata!, tenías razón, pensé que era cuestión de que estuvieras más delgada, que te puedo decir, luces bien, pero, no eres lo que esperaba, necesito a Sakura, ella, ahora está embarazada de, mi- confesó Naruto sin mirarla a los ojos.

Hinata permaneció perpleja, extrañamente no le causó dolor, sólo pensó en una cosa, no era lo suficientemente atractiva, el amor con Naruto realmente ya no importaba.

-¿Es por que estoy gorda, verdad? – preguntó Hinata tratando de no llorar.

-Hinata, ¡Por Dios, ya basta con eso!, ¡No todos tus problemas tienen que ver con eso! ¡No te quiero, entiende, si, me caes bien, pero te enamoraste y yo yo!, ¡Entiende por favor!- replicó fúrico Naruto tomándola suavemente por los hombros.

Hinata soltó por fin todas sus lágrimas, el rubio trató de reconfortarla sin mucho éxito, tras dos minutos de abrazos de lástima decidió irse, ¿Qué mas podía hacer?

Caminó buscando a su mejor amigo, Sasuke, le molestaba sentirse así de débil, necesitaba un abrazo, aunque sonara gay, necesitaba a ese sujeto, el único que entendía todas sus facetas.

-Hey, teme, ven- saludó Naruto a su mejor amigo su expresión suplicante asustó al moreno.

-¿Ya la cortaste?- respondió inexpresivo Sasuke

-¡Que tierno eres!- dijo sarcásticamente Naruto

-Vamos dobe, ¿Que más querías hacer, la hubieras hecho sentir peor si seguías con esto, además, Sakura y tu bebé te necesitan- aseguró Sasuke poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto.

Naruto rio levemente –Que gracioso, ¿No?, voy a tener un hijo producto de una borrachera sin control con una mujer que se muere por ti pero estaba demasiado ebria para impedirme tocarla- el rubio bajó la mirada, sentía vergüenza, aunque no se consideraba el hombre más caballeroso del mundo, le dolía no poder amar a Hinata, sabía que le había hecho la vida miserable, la convirtió en un despojo de pellejo y hueso, aún asi, no podía obligarse a sentir nada por ella, tampoco lograba dejar de ser tan insensible, con Sakura todo era diferente, esa chica lo hacía feliz, a pesar de todo, de sus múltiples parejas sexuales y su frivolidad, esa chica lo hacía volverse un estúpido.

-Naruto, Sakura decidió tener ese bebé, deberías hablar con ella, quizá y hasta el próximo año los tres estén festejando a una pequeña bola de carne con cabello de elote- contestó Sasuke abrazando a su amigo, a pesar de ser un témpano de hielo, si era lo bastante inteligente para notar que Naruto lo necesitaba, no había nada de malo en admitirlo.

-Dirán que somos gays- bromeó Naruto

-Ser gay es una preferencia, a nosotros nos encantan las chicas, asi que deja de ser tan prejuicioso- contestó Sasuke rodando los ojos, el momento emotivo había terminado.

Los dos amigos siguieron bromeando, se sentaron en una pequeña jardinera junto a la cafetería, de pronto vieron a cierto Inuzuka hecho una furia, se acercó a ellos.

Ambos ignoraron esto hasta que un puñetazo derrumbó a Naruto, Sasuke se levantó inmediatamente para observar como Naruto era brutalmente golpeado en el piso, el rubio se retorcía tratando de defenderse, Kiba golpeaba con ira ciega, cuando Sasuke por fin reaccionó corrió a quitarle a esa bestia endiablada a su mejor amigo.

Trató inútilmente de separarlos, sin éxito.

-¡Eres un desgraciado!- repetía Kiba lastimando a Naruto

-¡Suéltame , ya, enfermo!- gritaba Naruto tratando de quitárselo de encima.

-¡Ya, carajo!- les gritaba Sasuke tirando del Inuzuka.

Ten-Ten, quien venía a lo lejos observó la escena, Kiba notó esto, se distrajo, Naruto aprovechó esto para levantarse y empujarlo.

-¡Kiba!- Gritó la chica ayudándolo a levantarse.

-¡Eres un desgraciado como te atreviste a hacerle eso a Hinata!- gritó Kiba fúrico rechazando la ayuda de Ten-Ten.

-Mira, deja de meterte en nuestros asuntos, ¿Hasta cuándo vas a entender, ella me prefiere a mi, a mi, así que ya basta de tu estúpida obsesión por Hinata, como sea, ya terminamos- finalizó Naruto dando media vuelta y secando la sangre de su cara.

-Deberías preocuparte más por tu linda novia que por la relación de ellos, ¡Eres patético!- gritó Sasuke mirando con desprecio a Kiba, Ten- Ten permaneció boquiabierta.

-Imbécil- despotricó Kiba lanzándose a Sasuke

-¡Ya basta, los dos, Kiba, ya, Sasuke, vete por favor!- gritó Ten-Ten interponiéndose entre los dos chicos, el azabache obedeció.

Kiba por fin se calmó.

-Ten-Ten- susurró levemente, la chica giró, - perdón, por meterte en esto-.

-No Kiba, ya es suficiente, creo que ésta vez, ellos tienen razón, ¿No crees que ya es suficiente?, yo ya no puedo seguir con esto, estoy harta de ser siempre la segunda en tu vida, ya es demasiado- confesó Ten-Ten mirando a los ojos a Kiba.

-Ten-Ten, es sólo que, tú no sabes lo que le hizo, ésta vez- trató de excusarse, Ten-Ten rechazó la explicación, se apartó, -Lo siento, es sólo que-

-No digas nada, ya es suficiente, creo que ahora tienes dos caminos, depende de ti, pero apúrate, antes de que ambos se cierren- Ten-Ten miró interrogante a Kiba, se fue, dejándolo ahí, sangrando, con heridas, de todo tipo.

Kiba se sentó en la misma jardinera en la que Naruto y Sasuke habían estado, los golpes le dolían pero no tanto como su imbecilidad, Ten-Ten tenía razón, no podía seguir en el intermedio, no podía seguir jugando a ser novio de esa hermosa bailarina y pensar todo el tiempo en Hinata, sin embargo, tampoco podía hacerla a un lado, aunque odiaba reconocerlo, también la extrañaba. Estaba demasiado adolorido para caminar hasta la enfermería, se acostó sobre esa jardinera, cerró un poco sus ojos, no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido, pasaron 20 minutos cuando una cálida mano se posó sobre su rostro, abrió los ojos lentamente, vio a una pálida y cadavérica Hinata, con los ojos sumamente hinchados y enrojecidos, su rostro se veía cansado, de llorar, de pasar hambre, de todo.

-¿Estás bien?- atinó a preguntar Kiba, preocupado por su rostro afligido.

-¡Como preguntas eso!, ¡Mírate!- protestó Hinata ayudándolo a levantarse.

Kiba se levantó con esfuerzo, Hinata ya tenía un pequeño botiquín con antiséptico y vendajes en la mano.

-¿Cómo es que venías ya preparada?- preguntó Kiba

-Me dijo Naruto que necesitabas ayuda- respondió Hinata con una risa triste.

-¿Naruto?- preguntó Kiba sorprendido.

Hinata se sonrió sarcásticamente, -Me terminó, me mandó un mensaje, que habías ido a golpearlo por lo que paso, ya sabes, en su departamento- aclaró

-Hina, se que no te va a gustar lo que te diré, pero, te dejó hecha un despojo en todo ámbito, creo que fue lo mejor- aseguró Kiba incorporándose, Hinata esbozó una sonrisa falsa, asintió, al menos por ahora no tenía ganas de hablar de eso, Kiba estaba en lo cierto, Naruto había pisado su dignidad en todas las formas posibles, estaba harta, sin embargo, la sensación de desprecio de nuevo caló sus huesos.

La oji perla limpió las heridas de Kiba, vendó su cabeza, trato de reconfortarlo y sin quererlo, besó sus labios, el chico abrió sus lindos ojos como platos, atrajo a Hinata hacía su pecho, tomó su cintura y la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos.

Siguieron en ello por un par de segundos, Kiba decidió interrumpir el beso, quitó a Hinata con rudeza, -¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó molesto.

-Nada es sólo que, ni yo lo comprendo- confesó Hinata bajando la mirada.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor, yo tengo novia, y la amo- dijo Kiba muy seguro de si mismo

-¡Por favor Kiba Inuzuka! , ¡Me besaste, si la amaras jamás hubieras hecho esto!, ¡Porque te empeñas en que no estemos juntos!- gritó Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos, ¡Carajo, no ves que te amo!- bufó desesperada la Hyuuga, sus pupilas se tornaron rojas.

Kiba se conmovió por el llanto, pero no era justo, él la había esperado siempre, mientras ella sólo se iba con ese imbécil de Naruto.

-Lo siento mucho, pero como te dije, estoy con Ten-Ten, además ahora que él te terminó vienes conmigo a consolarte, ¡No me subestimes Hinata, hay personas que siempre me han tenido como prioridad mientras tú me usas de segunda opción, ¡Pero ya es suficiente!- Kiba salió de ahí hecho una furia, no podía engañarse a si mismo, adoraba a esa mujer, besarla había sido lo más emocionante en los últimos meses, pero ya era suficiente, de sentirse una basura por ella, sabía que terminaría arrepintiéndose, pero, vamos, quien no ha tomado decisiones estúpidas en la vida, esta vez, el orgullo pudo más.


End file.
